


Gone with the Memories (Please don't become one too)

by sanree



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2 4 6 8 who do we appreciate PHILZA MINECRAFT, Angst, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Blind Techno, DreamSMP - Freeform, FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minecraft, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PVP, Pogtopia, SBI family AU, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Some Swearing, friendship emerald, hurt with comfort, idk how to write, injured Techno, l'manburg, lets goo, low key violent plus blood but not rlly, not beta read we shall die like sleepytwt from stravation, trash, why tf is Tommy alive Dream pls why revive why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanree/pseuds/sanree
Summary: Techno knew that the people he had created memories with will one day become memories too, one way or another, just like Wilbur. He knew that Dream would come to get Tommy, sooner or later, and his time with Tommy might come to an end. He also knew that he would never let Dream get Tommy, even if his life is on the line.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Philza, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Philza
Comments: 33
Kudos: 77





	1. Run and never look back

**Author's Note:**

> Ello, I don't usually post my fics but I felt like posting this one :) Sorry for any mistakes and any trash writing, enjoy <3

Techno knew that the people he had created memories with will one day become memories too, one way or another, just like Wilbur. He knew that Dream would come to get Tommy, sooner or later, and his time with Tommy might come to an end. He also knew that he would never let Dream get Tommy, even if his life is on the line. So, to Techno, it was not shocking when Dream suddenly crashed through the doors of his home without knocking (as usual). His arrival was so sudden that Tommy was still standing frozen in the middle of the room with no form of disguise.

“Tommy is coming with me,” Dream said with such finality that Techno knew that he would take any negotiations. So, the only option was to help Tommy escape because there is no way in hell is he going to let Dream have Tommy. He shoved all his supply of invisibility potions into Tommy’s arms along with ender pearls before grabbing Tommy’s arm and jumping out the window with him in tow. In a second, they were standing in the frozen tundra. He hurriedly pushed a compass into Tommy’s hands before boosting him forward.

 _ **Tommy! Protect Tommy!** _ Techno sometimes wonders why the voices liked Tommy so much.

“Run and never come back. Follow the compass and get to Phil. Don’t look back.”

Tommy was about to protest but Dream suddenly teleported behind them and Techno frantically urged him to escape.

“Promise me you will stay safe.”

“Tommy, Technoblade never dies. Get out of here!”

Splashing a swiftness potion on himself, Tommy stumbled across the snowy territory as he prepared to throw a pearl in the direction the compass was pointing at. At that moment, all of Techno’s instincts suddenly flared up and he glanced behind him to see Dream aiming his crossbow at Tommy. He knew Dream would not miss so there was only one option. Techno through a pearl and landed right behind Tommy, shielding him from the arrow. He winced as the arrow lodged into his arm and he silently thanked that the arrow was just an ordinary arrow while his eardrums rang with Tommy’s voice.

“Techno-”

“Tommy, run.”

Something in his expression must have made Tommy continue running but this time moving more nimbly across the heavy snow. He heard a quiet mutter from Tommy saying, “Thanks, Techno,” before the boy chugged down an invisibility potion and vanished.

Shifting his attention back at Dream who was about to leap forward to catch up to Tommy, Techno pulled out his pickaxe and hook the tip against the small opening of Dream’s armour before yanking him back while using the momentum of his body to throw the man further behind him. Dream landed by crouching on the snow about to shoot himself forward when he suddenly paused, realising that Tommy was no longer in sight. _**Tommy safe E Blood for the Blood God** _

Dream clicked his tongue as he knew that Tommy had now escaped him once again. Techno inwardly sighed in relief but he reminded himself that now he was now alone against Dream who had maxed out weapons while he only had a pickaxe and some potions. If those L’manburg people had just left him alone he would still have all his weapons and stand a higher chance against this mutated teletubby. He discarded the arrow in his arm onto the ground causing the white snow to take a shade of red from his dripping blood. Taking a quick bite from his large supply of golden apples, instantly feeling his body gain more power as his arrow wound healed.

His breath vaporised in the freezing air as he observed the man before him, mentally questioning his odds of escaping. He attempted to tune out the voices that were now hollering at him to kill Dream as they demanded for blood but he knew that he was at a disadvantage. They stared down at each other for a while, silently questioning whether to fight or flight. The atmosphere was thick with tension as the suffocating intermission continued, both men waiting for the other to make a move. Dream suddenly burst into a hysterical cackle, instantly shattering the quiet wait. Techno raised an eyebrow as he intensely judged the man before him mentally, deciding that Dream was just trying to look like a cool ass villain. Eventually, Dream calmed down as he now stood still like a limp doll hanging from its strings.

Suddenly, Dream was now in front of him swinging his axe down only for it to crush the snow as Techno’s reflexes brought him to jump upwards. He attempted to use his falling momentum to bring his pickaxe down onto Dream only for it to land on his shield with a loud crack, splitting the wood. Dream swung his axe, trying to slice Techno’s side causing him to yank his pickaxe back, the force helping him to create distance between him and his opponent as he watched Dream’s axe cut cold air.

“Why fight when you have nothing to gain but so much to lose?” Dream questioned as he dodged the arrows aiming at him with accuracy. Dream dodged the last arrow, only realising to late that they had been shot in such a pattern that he had to do an awkward maneuver in order to avoid an injury causing him to be caught off guard when Techno suddenly closed the distance between them and swung his pickaxe only for Dream to bring up his shield just in time. Techno leaned forward as his red eyes glowed, putting his full weight on his pickaxe to hold Dream down along with the assistance of gravity.

“I don’t need to have a reason to protect my brother.”

Dream switched to his crossbow firing a shot only for Techno to tilt his head to the side as an arrow nicked his cheek. Catching the second arrow before it pierced his face, he spun the arrow to face the tip at Dream instead and forced it down onto Dream’s unprotected leg causing the man to hastily pearl away with a curse. Once he got his distance, Dream yanked the arrow out, ignoring the sting in his leg as he chided his carelessness. He looked up to see Techno already dashing towards him. A wine red liquid in a splash bottle appeared in Dream’s hand, ready for him to splash Techno with a harming potion forcing the pinkette to leap back in retreat, knowing his armour would not protect him from the potion’s effect. Just as the bottle was about to leave Dream’s finger tips, it was suddenly replaced with a healing potion right before it hit the ground, healing Dream’s arrow wound progressively.

Dream stood unmoving from his position, tilting his head to give him the effect of looking rather menacing and Techno knew he was smirking under that porcelain mask. His own eyes flashed red as the voices spurred him on and he thought about how he missed this rushing adrenaline. They leapt at each other, ready to continue their dance once more as the cold air now seems to prickle with sparks when blows were exchanged.

_**“Blood for the Blood God."** _


	2. A Comfort in the Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno was willing to take the hit for him and Tommy will sure as hell not waste his sacrifices. 
> 
> (if he was even still alive)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ello, can't believe I actually updated this, short chapter, hope you enjoy :)  
> plus sorry for any errors

His legs ached and his breath was ragged as Tommy willed himself to travel through the harsh terrain. His muscles continued to shrill in protest as he dragged himself forward. _Where did Phil build his freakin' base? It’s so hard to get to for fucks sake._ He had already crossed 2000 blocks on foot and he did not want to pearl across with the limited pearls he had after the strenuous travel. He had planned to save the pearls in case he had to make a run from Dream again, from anyone.

_“Run and never come back”_

Like he would listen to Techno. Sure, he would run but he will definitely come back for Techno once he finds Phil. He knows very well that he would not stand a chance alone against that bastard. Techno definitely does, but he was at a disadvantage with the lack of his weapons. He is strong, yes, but so was Dream.

_“Don’t look back.”_

He had heard a crossbow being loaded followed by the whistle of an arrow heading straight in his direction. The arrow had impaled someone because Tommy could recognise the familiar scent of iron anywhere along with the sight of the red liquid he had already grown accustomed to long ago. In that moment, he was suddenly back in L’manburg, 10 paces away from Dream with a bow in both their grips. Dream’s arrow had flown and hit his target while Tommy had just become his bullseye.

However, this time, the arrow that was meant for him, had instead lodged itself straight into his brother’s arm. Techno’s voice brought him back, immediately demanding him to escape, to leave Techno behind to fend for himself like he always had. Even with Dream right behind them and blood pouring down his arm, his ruby red eyes still held an unfazed look along with a brewing storm silently planning ahead for a battle that has yet to even begun. It was almost as if blood was not spilling out of his arm while leaving angry red stains in their tracks.

Techno was willing to take the hit for him and Tommy will sure as hell not waste his sacrifices. He hopes Techno will be able to hold his ground until Tommy and Phil can get to him. He already lost one brother, he knew he would not be able to bear losing another. Even when Wilbur became a ghost, Tommy knew that Wilbur was now just one of his memories, Ghostbur being the remnant of his own insanity.

Another 1000 blocks of travel and Tommy had finally reached Phil’s base, or so he thought. He was standing in the middle of literally nowhere, in a giant flower field with a lake passing through the side, giving the image of a serene location not affected by the troubles of mankind. As much as he would like to appreciate the undisturbed flora and fauna, he had more important matters at hand.

Suddenly, a hand landed on his shoulder with a soft pat. Tommy did not even think before jumping away as far as he could with his exhausted legs, immediately pulling out his own weapon, his heart pounded as blood rushed through his ears, ready to use the skills Techno had helped him refine during his stay.

“Tommy, it’s just me mate,” Philza’s voice was laced with confusion as he raised his eyebrow in question and a tinge of concern.

Getting over his sudden shock, Tommy realised that the figure in front of him was Philza Minecraft and not some person who had tracked him down to kill him again. Phil had started talking but Tommy was too busy speed running his emotional breakdown to process a single word from his father-figure.

Not even bothering to sheathe his weapon, Tommy instantly dumped his sword on the ground with a clang before throwing himself into Phil’s arms and he suddenly felt like he was still a small boy who had not been tossed into the turbulent tsunami of war. He might be crying and screaming like a toddler now but he could not bring himself to actually care after everything. All he knew was that he was no longer alone, travelling far far away to a place of uncertainty while he worried himself every single moment for his life. He needed this moment, even if it was only a little bit of comfort, he would take it, because as far as he knew, there were very limited people who would not stab him on sight and even lesser that would let him hug them.

Phil had already wrapped his arms around Tommy without much of a thought but instead having done it automatically from muscle memory. If Tommy needed a hug, he was willing to give one to him. He felt hot tears stain his robes as the boy continued to mumble incoherent words in a panicked ramble while his shoulders shook with his struggle to calm down. Phil wished he still had his wings so that he could let Tommy hide in his feathers too. He could almost feel the phantom motion of his black feathers curling themselves to embrace Tommy like he used to do. His heart ached at the sight of his son draining his eyes out as he started whispering softly to the weeping teenager, deciding that this was not a moment for him to lament his pair of wings.

“Breathe with me, alright? I’m here and no one is going to hurt you. You’re safe here, just breathe.”

Tommy nodded, but Phil knew that he had barely registered his words so he continued to hold him as he gently hummed a forgotten tune. He let Tommy take his time to follow his slow rhythm as he watched the sun slowly set, illuminating the flower field to give it a sort of fairytale aesthetic. Tommy’s meltdown eventually reduced into quiet sniffles but he continued to clutch onto Phil with white knuckles, refusing to let go.

“Are you ready to talk about it?” He uttered faintly to not startle the fragile boy.

“Yeah, just- I don’t know where to start. I was with Techno then Dream appeared then I ran and- and I thought I was going to die plus Techno is still out there but h- he, I don’t really know, I-“ he started speaking rapidly, not knowing what to say or what was even going on as he started to panic once again.

“Hey, slow down, don’t rush it, take as long as you need. How about you start from when you first saw Dream, is that fine with you?” Phil tried to reassure him despite already feeling his blood run cold once he heard Dream being near his only two remaining living sons. _Techno can handle himself, I need to take care of Tommy first._

Taking a deep breath, Tommy managed to tell Phil everything. How Dream came into Techno’s home out of nowhere and how Techno helped him escape, especially expressing his concerns for Techno who was solely holding Dream back with only a pickaxe. Tommy wanted to go straight to Techno at that moment but as much as Philza was troubled about his other son’s safety, he knew that going out to look for him would do more harm than good. After all, they were both fugitives on the run from a country that had placed Phil under house arrest but as if he would be trapped in his own property and furthermore, Tommy had been exiled from there. Going out with Dream on the loose will surely become a massive screw-up.

So the only option they had was to hope for Techno to find his way to Phil’s base.

(if he was even still alive)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading, hope u liked it
> 
> (if u left a comment or kudos thanks, u made my day <3)  
> [Ghostbur in next chapter maybe idk]


	3. A Fallacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mistaken belief shall befall those who had held faith to such myths, evoking their sufference with a penalty for such errors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ello, another update yay. Sorry for any mistakes, hope u enjoy :)

Drip. Drop. Drip.

A vein of blood rolled down from scattered wounds as bruises sketch themselves onto his skin. His breath was uneven, adrenaline slowly seeping from his body along with his own energy. Dream was not much different from him either, his shield was littered with indentations and was probably going to break with another few hits. The smiley porcelain mask had cracked a ravine at the top edge down, revealing a bleeding wound on the side of Dream’s head. Both parties refuse to yield to the other as they anticipated each other’s move, ready to either attack or defend, not wanting to end the spasmodic battle just yet.

The stars above seemed indifferent to the ongoing battle, the moon deciding to veil itself behind some passing clouds. The night air whipped their skins with a chilling lack of pity against the tattered bodies of both men. Each breath caused their lungs to freeze from the intake of icy air making inhaling slightly uncomfortable. Sweat from the exertion raked shivers through their forms as the already low temperature fell.

Just as Techno was about to launch himself at his opponent again, Dream abruptly initiated a conversation.

“I want to cash in that favour, Techno.”

Techno froze in position, Dream’s smiley mask taunting him as he could only be prepared for the worst.

———————

It has been awhile since Tommy was not in the middle of a war zone. Peace was not something he was well acquainted with, but he must admit that hiding with Phil was peaceful. The flower field swayed lazily in the breeze while a quiet buzz of little creatures sang. The sun’s rays of light rained down on the blooming meadow, as if assuring a flourishing future for the nature around him.

But even in this sanctuary, Tommy still could not push the creeping cold hands of anxiety. It has been days since he last saw Techno. Even Phil was getting more concerned and Tommy noticed how his hands seemed to grip tighter around items as well as his silent pacing late at night.

As if to answer his thoughts, Phil appeared. “Get ready, we are going to look for Techno tomorrow.”

\----------------

Phil knew that his sons are strong. He had seen Techno’s remarkable strategies with extreme preparation as well as his own fighting prowess which was enhanced with his sheer dedication. Tommy is awfully strong willed and is able to bring the people around him to support him in almost every situation. He also has the guts to do the most stupidest things which Phil has to admit, it sometimes does hinder him but also opens up opportunities with higher rewards. Wilbur was able to make an unrecognised nation rise into oppression and had the ability to orchestrate chaos with a mix of suspicion however he likes. But even like this, no matter how capable they all were, each of them has somehow fallen in their own way. Wilbur, in all his glory of victory, had thrown it all away to unforeseeable circumstances during the election followed by his own insanity consuming him to the point of destruction. Tommy, once seen as a hero and one of the leading figures of L’manburg, was outcast by his own country twice and was almost manipulated into his own end. Techno, viewed as the blood god and the key factor to victory for Pogtopia, had slaved himself away to live up to the expectations of his comrades only for him to be betrayed by every single person he was fighting for.

A mistaken belief shall befall those who had held faith to such myths, evoking them with sufference through a penalty for such errors.

He did not want to bring Tommy along to search for Techno but he knew that Tommy being Tommy would instead go by himself so Phil decided that it was safer to let Tommy accompany him. He could not let himself sleep without knowing if Techno was dead or alive. He hoped it was the latter, knowing that he would not be able to witness losing another one of his sons.

\------------------

His body swerved as he lost his step, slamming onto the juddering ground. His consciousness was about to collapse, but he fought the urge to pass out knowing that he might not wake up again. He relied heavily on his fuzzy senses to blindly guide his way, but he could barely react with all the agony pumping through his seemingly walking corpse. His heart worked desperately but was beginning to become like a broken lathe. His limbs felt like they were fragmented from his body, its joints seemingly cracked and chipped. His senses were now blunt and even the weakest being could instantly shatter him. His sight was rendered useless forcing him to only rely on his fading awareness.

He chuckled bitterly despite the torment with an unsaid thought, _just like a broken blade._

\-----------------

Tommy was not prepared for anything, preparation was just not his thing (it was usually Techno and Phil’s). His mind had descended into a frazzled state where he would enter into a panicked denial that his brother was still alive. When he woke up that morning to start the search for Techno, he forced himself to push the image of his only remaining brother’s rotting corpse out of his thoughts. Phil made it a bit better, attempting to console him while also sharing his own faith in Techno but Tommy could see his hands shake as they prepared to set out. Before they left, Phil had pulled Tommy into another hug which had nearly brought him to tears again as Phil promised him that whatever happens, the whole family will always be there someway or another. He knows that Phil was trying to reassure himself too, not wanting to watch another child of his past before he does. Phil held a trembling smile, the light in his eyes wavered as he made sure Tommy knew all the safety precautions and what to do if they were ever attacked.

Beginning their journey to Techno’s house as their first stop, both father and son carried flickers of hope along with an underlying dread.

 _Please be safe.,_ they both begged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I lied about Ghostbur being in this chapter haha sorry)


	4. The Lost shall be Found either Wanted or Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are we too late to save what we have left? 
> 
> (Are we?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ello ty for reading, sorry for any mistakes, I'll try to correct any later, enjoy :)

Were they too late? 

Soot stained surfaces black, pieces of wood crisply burnt and they could recognize the stone Techno had used to build his house randomly scattered in different sizes. Stone though it was, it was not spared from the wreckage as a thin layer had been burnt off all over its surface. The cozy humble cottage had been totally razed to the ground. The wooden beams that had supported the structure have been reduced to nothing but a pile of cooled ashes. Glass cracked and shattered into even smaller pieces as their boots crunch against the snow. Nothing was spared from the destruction with the once warm home now being just another cold crater to Tommy. 

Standing in the middle of it all, with the lingering scent of burnt out gunpowder, Tommy felt like he was in L’manburg or back at Longstedshire as he watched it all vanish before his eyes. Alone with Dream and his crazed addiction to explosives, all cold and hot at the same time, hot tears and a cold heart. Hot, cold, hot, cold. Everything around him was so fragile whenever Dream was involved. 

He was about to collapse into his unaccounted for pathos once again in the forms of hysterical breakdowns if it was not for Philza wrapping his arm around him in a side hug as he gently spoke words that Tommy could not process. He could not bring himself to care about anything else as he focussed on the shelter of warmth that Philza had provided for him and he felt so grateful that this time he was not forced to face the whole world on his own. 

“Oh, you guys are here too!”

Both blondes snapped their head around in surprise from letting their guards down to face their new arrival.

“Hey, Phil! Hi, Tommy! I didn’t expect to see you guys here,” the person(or ghost) waved cheerily without a care in the world.

They both sighed in relief at the sight of the dead member of their family who was happily floating around with a hint of blue staining his finger tips.

“Ghostbur, what are you doing here? Have you seen Dream or Techno?”

“I actually saw Dream yesterday at L’manburg and he told me that Techno’s house was gone so I came to see for myself.”

“D-did he say anything else?” Philza’ eyes seem to be having their own internal hurricane as he inwardly worries himself over how Deam managed to interact with another one of his sons while he became more anxious about news of Techno. 

“No, he just told me Techno’s house was gone and immediately left! Anyway, where is Techno? Oh, you two seem a bit down, do you want some blue?” The familiar shade that Ghostbur seemed to generate an obsession for recently appeared in their hands as he handed them out to Phil and Tommy. 

Sighing, Philza began to tiredly explain what was going on which launched Ghostbur into a state of confusion which had always seemed to be in after he had died. However, Ghostbur still recognises Techno as family at least and decided to assist them in tracking down his pink haired brother. Knowing that Ghostbur was the only one who could enter L’manburg without being immediately hunted down by their inhabitants, the three decided that Ghostbur would do his search in L’manburg while Tommy and Phil will search for Techno together for safety reasons around random landmarks, basically everywhere. 

As they were about to say their temporary farewells to each other once again, Ghostbur suddenly stopped them for leaving as he reminded them to check to Pogtopia which made both Tommy and Philza question him for such a strange suggestion, not knowing how would Technoblade hold any closer connection to Pogtopia to go back there.

“Sometimes me and Techno would hang out there. He likes how quiet and isolated the place is. He would read and let me braid his hair there! Maybe he just likes the haunted feeling of it or maybe it’s how nobody ever goes there anymore. That’s all I know at least! Just remember to check!”

And with hesitant steps, the family parts again in a hopeful attempt to find their lost member. 

—————————-

Maybe it was the pain that jolted him awake or maybe it was the loud thunderous crash that bellowed through the empty ravine. He cursed as blood began to overflow from his bandages forcing him to change them. He cringed at the soreness in his body that was jumbled together with the painful throb of his wounds. Blindly unwrapping bandages and replacing them as if by muscle memory, he threw the used ones into the small campfire cackling beside him as the flames consumed it. Pulling out a healing potion from his enderchest, he felt a miniscule amount of his injuries to heal, the agonising pulse not seeming to reduce in the slightest, the new set of bandages being the only thing that brought him some sense of freshness. 

He listened to the hushed whispers of wind rushing past around the dark void, he started to do light stretches in order to not strain his still recovering body while also managing to achieve some form of exercise. His ears flicked as he picked up the faint rattle of bones causing him to instinctively pick up his loaded crossbow and fire a shot at the direction. Only when he heard the satisfying crunch of his arrow piercing the skull head on did he lower his weapon. With a heavy sigh, he allowed the soft hum of the voices and the minimal smoky fumes of the campfire bring him the smallest comfort that at least he was still alive. When he heard the groans of zombies going up in flames, he knew that it was daytime. 

With material of bandages wrapping around their skins, he appreciated the more muted chatter of the voices in his head while paying more attention to the ghostly mumble mingling with the soft hum after random incoherent lyrics and the lazy strum of a melody. Techno thanks Pogtopia for somehow preserving some form of his brothers’ joy but he knows that if he traverse deeper into a different area in the ravine, he would hear a maniacal laughter accompanied by the silent tears of another. He would hear insanic words of a plan that spoke of calamity and ruination. 

He leaned back against the dusty wall, as he followed the soft voice floating around the shadowed cavern.

_ We dream of how it was back then _

_ when we were all free _

_ our wings not lost to the raging wars _

_ back then when we were all free _

_ Dreaming of... _

He opened his eyes hoping to be greeted by the blue sky, only for his sight to settle on an empty abyss of broken darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for any kudos and comments, they really make my day <3


	5. not a chapter just some notes sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter but just some stuff about the fic sorry, might add stuff into this later, not everything will be discussed just some.

ello. tysm for reading my work :) I don't post my works usually but I felt like posting this one. It makes me rlly happy that people read my rough work. I also edit my chapters randomly to change words or correct mistakes after I post them haha. 

just wanted to clarify and talk about some stuff about this fic, the stuff below is just some extra stuff, might add more later idk

I have implied that Techno becomes blind after he returns his favor to Dream that was why Techno’s pov is quite limited and without context with just me describing his surroundings plus status unspecifically. (also why his pov seems to revolved around broken stuff or other senses not including sight plus a bit of only being able to see darkness) I wanted to describe Techno as a character that views himself to be a broken weapon or inhuman so in chapter 3 I describe his injuries with words like “lathe”, “fragmented”, “cracked”, “chipped”, “blunt” and “shatter”. There is some other stuff about Techno but for now I just feel like stating this.

In chapter 3, when Techno and Dream were still fighting, I wanted to display how light seems to always be out of grasp of the characters by writing that “the stars above seemed indifferent” and how the moon “veil(ed)” itself to hide its source of light in clouds. When the “night air whipped their skins” (whipping is a form of punishment or torture), “chilling lack of pity”, “tattered”, “lungs to freeze”, “uncomfortable” and “shivers”, I wanted to emphasise on the pain Techno and Dream were experiencing and how even nature refuses to have mercy on them which basically highlights how everything wants to harm them. In the lore, a lot of characters have shown their desire to kill either Dream or Techno by planning their execution, etc. Therefore, I just felt like highlighting how the whole world (including nature) is somehow against them.

Now I’m gonna speak about Tommy in my fic. In this fic, he was portrayed as a traumatised child whose life seems to be filled with craters. (literally) Almost every place that Tommy had somewhat lived in have ended up becoming a crater. He is also familiar with bloodshed. Tommy (in the lore) views Techno as a blade but in this fic he also sees Techno as a shield and a strong figure. History was meant to repeat itself when Dream fired the arrow at Tommy but Techno changed the course of history when he intervened which shows how Techno had the power to go against Dream’s plans. That was why I had to make Techno at a disadvantage by using the butcher army taking his stuff and his favour he owed Dream which I have not directly disclosed.

Tommy is not stupid although he is sometimes. This is just my view of Tommy in this fic who seems to also act less chaotic because I forgot to write about Tommy’s shit stirrer personality.

Tommy cares about Techno by the way. 

Tommy finds comfort in Phil but I’ll skip the analysis on this one.

Alrighty, now it’s about Philza. Canonically he had wings but flying was not allowed on the Dream SMP. So Phil actually sacrificed his wings to be there for his sons. Phil’s wings protect and provide comfort for his sons (especially Tommy). Phil knows that Dream played a part in the death of Wilbur and the suffering of Tommy so he gets uneasy whenever Dream interacts with his sons. He holds great faith in Techno but does not want to get his hopes too high since he saw all the downfall of his sons even though they were capable. I would write more about him but I’m getting sleepy lmao.

Ghostbur is not featured much but I think he is more like a floating memory. He holds a lack of care or concern for situations around him but he still cares about people. He is also unable to be serious most of the time hence why he acts cheery and unknowing to dangers and conflicts around him. He is quite unhinged. Ghostbur, although extremely unaware, probably holds the most information about the other characters since they let their guards down around him because he is a ghost(?). Basically Ghostbur is underestimated, even by his own family, and his knowledge of others shows when he reveals that Techno sometimes chills in Pogtopia. Ghostbur just accidentally knows stuff that others do not and will not intentionally manipulate the information he holds like alive Wilbur.  
Dream time. Anyway, Dream likes to torment everyone. There’s some sympathy for him since everyone just wants to hurt him plus he is kinda alone but it’s hard to feel bad for him after what he had done to many characters (manipulation, etc)

There’s not much to say about him for now since I need him to play the villain role and writing too much about him makes me lazy. 

There’s more stuff to talk about in this fic but I’m currently too lazy to continue this explanation haha, might add more stuff here later.

Idk, sorry for rambling but if you read some of it, thanks. 

( I’m gonna finish this book soon btw lmao. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's more to talk about but I'm really lazy now so no.  
> tysm for reading my very messy fic :))


	6. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might be a trap but what can he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, sorry for not updating had to study, I'll try and edit out the mistakes later, thanks for reading :)

Here?

No.

Over here?

Not here either.

Where? Where? 

Where are you?

—————

They have been searching for a few days starting from the nearest location to the next. Their last destination (their last hope) was Pogtopia. Philza noticed how Tommy would shiver whenever Pogtopia was mentioned. Philza had never really visited the ravine before but it seems to hold a void of traumas for all his sons one way or another. 

As they stood outside the collapsing hidden entrance, Tommy gulped as his trembling hands attempted to reveal the opening. Philza, noticing his youngest son’s anxiousness, reassuringly replaced Tommy’s quivering hand with his own comforting one. He shot his son a soft grin in hopes that Tommy would remember that Philza was here for him to face whatever fears he held for the deserted chasm.

The moonlight shone down onto the desolated clearing as shadows crawled across overgrown grass. The quiet but constant rush of water nearby and Tommy is reminded of the nights he would wake up drowning in the lifeless sea, all alone...alo-

_ Tommy? _

He snapped his head up and the ocean around him evaporated and he was now staring back at the familiar, almost identical, blue eyes. They were different from the vast raging waves that swallowed him whole, not giving him a chance to even take any air. The waters choked him, the blue was too dark, too deep, just as the seas were about to engulf him forever, he would look up, catching a glimpse of the sky, reaching out his hand towards it, and his head would break the water surface. The sky always brought him back, it reminded him how when he was still a small child of Philza would carry him and his brothers through the winds, he never felt so free. The sky held the same colour as Phil’s eyes as well as his own. Sometimes the sky would change but what Tommy liked the most about it was how there was always light in it. Whether it be the sun, moon or stars and even the lighting, the sky does not give a shit about how and when, if it continues to exist it might as well be the flashiest bitch in town. 

The sky is like Philza. The sky can be beautifully mysterious when constellations scatter themselves across its dark canvas, or it can be comforting like the sunset, hopeful as the dawn of a new day, and even a thunderous menace of rage. Philza almost seemed related to the sky, as if he was meant to be. And Tommy suddenly recalled how whenever it rains in the Dream SMP, Phil would immediately equip his riptide trident with a somber nostalgia clouding his eyes.  _ Wings. _ Tommy knew that Philza yearned to fly once again, but the closest thing he could get to his own pair of lost wings was using a riptide trident in the pouring showers. But whenever Phil flew with his trident, Tommy can’t help but see his father’s black wings on his back once again because even with a trident, Philza was still the master of the skies in his own eyes. 

Taking a deep breath, he concentrated on his father’s presence and the urgent matter at hand.  _ You're not alone anymore. _ Reopening his eyes that were now replaced with stubborn determination he nodded at Phil as they took a step towards the dreaded entrance. 

“Hey Phil! Hey Tommy!”

The two blonds once again jumped in fright. They spun around, weapons ready, only to face their translucent family member.  _ I swear this motherfucking ghost is doing this scaring people shit on purpose! _ Despite this thought, both the still alive father and son knew that Ghostbur most likely had no intention to stir terror to people on purpose. 

Sighing at his dead son’s antics, he curiously questioned him why he was not searching in L’manburg. 

“Oh, right! I met Dream again! He delivered a message and said it was for all of us. Uh, here it is,” Ghostbur passed over a crumpled note to Philza, making the two blondes uneasy at the sight. 

Hesitantly opening the crisp paper, their eyes scan a set of coordinates that had no further words written next to. Without any words, Philza knew what Dream wanted them to do ━ a meeting. It might be a trap but what can he do? No, it is definitely a trap. Maybe Techno was with Dream, maybe not but there was no way of knowing. He silently fiddled with the small emerald dangling from his ear. 

What next?


	7. Is a King nothing without his crown?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not like anything is going to go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ello, im back with another chapter :} this one is slightly longer, sorry for any errors, i might edit it later, ty for reading n enjoy

Techno is currently in a shit hole, or better known as L’manburg. The country his brothers have built is an absolute abomination (just like the founders themselves) and the worst part about it is that it is run by a government. 

How bad can it be? It’s not like he is a criminal wanted by the whole country that had also attempted to publicly execute him, plus they currently hold most of his prized weapons. It’s not like anything is going to go wrong.

Ten minutes since stepping foot into the country and he has already spawned three withers in the heart of the city. Why? Well he wanted his weapons back and the government was being troublesome by refusing to return his possessions, as expected. If negotiations break down, just break everything else. After all, modern problems require modern solutions.

After another ten minutes he was already out of the area he shall now address as “Crater Part 2”. (and on his way to kick more ass)

—————-

“Where is this place? We took fucking ages to get here.”

“Welcome to the borders of the Dream SMP. Past it, and you are no longer in my territory,” Dream spread his arms out as if to present a spectacular sight which happens to be a barren grassland with a single tree in the distance and a colossal rock.

“By the way, where’s Technoblade?”

Dream, in all his glory, was leaning back on top of the towering rock that cast a looming shadow that devoured their forms. The white porcelain mask smiled mockingly at them as the man tilted his head in ridicule questioning. Tommy curled his fist until his nails pierced his skin with a numbing throb, he seriously wanted to punch that bastard in the face. He would have already done so if Dream was not sitting on such a tall ass rock, out of his reach like he always was. Just as he was about to throw a barrage of curses at the green man, Philza spoke up.

“I thought he was at your house? Oh wait, your homeless, my bad.”

There was a pregnant silence that settled over them as Philza stared blankly back at Dream, whose annoyance was being masked by his own hand drawn smile. That was until Tommy snorted before he bursted into his signature cackle while he pointed at Dream as he doubled over from his own uncontrollable laughter and his unstoppable urge to just taunt the green man.

“SUCK IT GREEN BOIIIIIIIIIIIIII”

“I’m not homeless! I have a house!”

This only caused the teen to become even more hysterical if that was even possible, causing him to wheeze from the lack of air.

“Yeah right, everyone totally believes you.”

“I. Have. A. House.” Dream exaparately emphasised each word.

“Tommy, stop bullying the homeless man, his going through denial, the first stage of grief, I taught you better than this.”

Tommy was too far gone now. His own wheezes have begun to rival Dream’s dying kettle noises which is honestly a feat that most have yet to witness. Philza maintained a so-called pitying smile at Dream as he watched his son slowly lose a canon life by choking from his own cackles that seemed like painful convulsions.

A few millennia later, Tommy has finally calmed down but he still holds a rising grin whenever he faces Dream, now finding it a struggle to stop himself from just rolling onto the ground again. His cheeks and stomach aches from his comedic episode but he felt so much more confident since their arrival. He thanked his father for directing all the tension into a comedic relief, knowing Phil had only done so because he knew Tommy was not feeling his best.  _ Phil always knew how to make things better. _

“I apologise for that, let’s just get down to business. Why did you call us here?” Philza’s words were purposefully artificial but still coated with an air of professionalism. 

Dream pulled out a shiny object that directly reflected the sunlight into their eyes, causing them to squint at the item in irritation. When their vision refocused, blue eyes widened at the familiar accessory. The gems that have been meticulously implanted into it still remain intact but a slight copper red colour dotted its golden edges -  _ dried blood.  _ Both blondes had the same exact thought at that moment.

_ Techno’s crown. _

“Why do you have that, you prick!”

“The Blood God has been dethroned by me, this is just my proof,” Dream spun the crown around his finger tips with practiced ease, playing with the priceless object. He chuckled nefariously, relishing in the heated rage of those he had crippled. Dominance tasted so sweet, especially when the ones he had brought this agony upon were a family.

“What did you do? Answer me, dickhead! What did you do to Techno?!”

_ Techno’s fine. He never dies, right? _ Then he remembered the sharp arrow in his brother and how he left him, all alone, to face the storm he himself had brought to them. He had left. For another moment in his life, he once again understood why Tubbo said that he was selfish. The worst part was that Techno was not the only one he had dragged into his mess. He had pulled so many people in, and his own family is paying for it. 

“Not laughing anymore, eh? Why not,” he paused as if to contemplate his options, “we make a deal? I’ll let your family go, they could even leave the SMP. but you will have to come with me, how does that sound?”

Dream was saying it as if Tommy actually had a choice. Tommy was not going to force anyone else into his own mishaps anymore, he just could not shoulder the guilt of everyone he cared about being tangled in the problems he had made. He would not allow Dream to grief his family, nor his friends again. If he was to go down, he would not let anyone but Dream to follow him to hell. 

His breath shook violently and even with the warm layers of cloth covering him, he still shivered as his blood ran colder than ice.  _ This is it. _ He tentatively placed an uncertain foot forward towards Dream,  _ one step, two steps, _ his mind felt like static as he willingly walked towards his doom. He forced down the bile rise to his throat, leaving an uncomfortable burn in its wake.  _ I have to end this and let everyone free. Calm down. Remember who you’re doing this for. _ His eyes stung red but he pushed the tears back, determined to not appear weak. His own heart rate that spiked as the air seemed to become thinner. His legs felt detached and out of his control as they trembled from each step. He forced himself to stand upright with his back straight, pointedly ignored his urge to just bend over and throw up.  _ Stop being so scared of the green man, you’ve fought him so many times before.  _ He repeated this thought in his head like a prayer in a futile attempt to assure himself. However, a tiny voice at the back of his head reminded him that he was in his last life. 

He ignored it.

Dream slid down from the towering rock but it did not make Tommy feel that Dream was any shorter. He stood still, waiting, waiting for Tommy to walk right towards his trap. Like he always had. 

Abruptly, an iron grip curled around his wrist, halting him from going any nearer to Dream. He glanced behind him to meet the alarmed expression of Philza. 

“Tommy, don’t do it.”

“But-”

“You’ll die! I can’t lose another one of my sons! I couldn’t lose any of you to begin with!”

His eyes widened at his father’s broken plea, the last time he saw Philza this distress was when Wilbur died. Philza took another step forward, his hold now on Tommy’s arm as he looked down to hide his pouring tears. Tommy, despite being so much taller than his father at this age, could still see the silver of tear drops falling from Philza’s eyes. He felt his heart clench at the desperate form of his father. He moved to wrap his arm around Philza, the same Philza had always done to him.

Like always, the peaceful times have to come to the end as Tommy felt himself being shoved behind Philza’s back out of the blue. A loud clang reverberated across the open field from the loud collision of metal. Phil had pulled out his shield just in time to block the netherite axe that was now implanted onto the splintered surface of the wood. He felt a sick realisation bubble in his stomach from Dream’s attempt to butcher him, sending him a blood cold icy jab.

All the warmth from Philza’s eyes suddenly froze into a numbing glare, the red puffiness from the warm tears now vanishing. His eyes narrowed at the masked man as they maintained truculent eye contact. Unexpectedly, Philza took a large step back, yanking Dream along with him as his axe was still embedded onto the sturdy wood. Dream stumbled from the sudden momentum in shock causing him to lose his balance. Taking advantage of Dream’s frazzled state, he pushed forward with as much power as he could, causing Dream to slip backwards from his struggle to regain his lost footing. Now Dream laid on his back pressed against the wet grassland which knocked the wind out of his lungs from the fall. He momentarily caught sight of Philza switching to his sword, ready to bring it down onto Dream. He hurriedly threw a ender pearl behind him in a random direction, not wanting to be skewered by Philza whose eyes flashed with an eerily calm fury.

Philza’s sword pierced the earth from the lack of body. Dream had escaped, but just barely. His pearl had managed to land just in time. Dream stood panting slightly from the familiar adrenaline of living his life on the edge, any longer there and his blood would be staining the green blades of grass now. He dusted his hoodie off while chiding himself mentally for underestimating and nearly losing a life to the older man. 

Tommy watched as Philza pulled his sword out of the ground, his eyes sparking in awe at his father’s move. He shivered at the sight of the broken wood on Philza’s shield, knowing that he would have been dead if Philza had not reacted in time. Once again, he had barely escaped the cold touch of death. Philza stood in a defensive form in front of Tommy, prepared to protect his youngest son at all cost. The blue in his eyes was swarming concentration as he stalked Dream’s movement with his vision. 

Watching his father’s back, Tommy could almost see the phantom image of Philza’s long black feathers spreading themselves out in a majestic form. He knew he was just imagining the dark pair of wings but he knew that if Philza still had his wings, they would have opened up the way he had just visioned them.

The steady turbulence of rage that was boiling in Philza’s eyes only intensified when Dream pulled out Techno’s crown nonchalantly while spinning it around a single finger. Dream tilted his head in question and without any words, they understood his message.

Suddenly, the indistinct sharp whistle of an arrow was heard piercing the thick air.

_ Cling! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, the fact that people read my work rlly encourages me to continue this book, especially the kudos n comments. <3

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading, hope u liked it 
> 
> (if u left a comment or kudos, thanks, u made my day <3)
> 
> 28/2: yooo we hit 700, lets goo  
> 6/3: we hit 800, road to 1k lets gooo  
> 9/3: 900 lets goooo


End file.
